Heart Aint A Brain
by HinatasHelper
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Sasuke have to go on missions alone and is Naruto only training with Hinata to get stronger or is there something more? SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

**_Hey loves last story that I'm revising and re-writing and the first chappie is up. Read and enjoy. Hope that this one is a hell of alot better than that grammer and spelling mess I uploaded a year ago. Love you guys! :)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto<strong>

This was my chance and probably the only one I'd get with her skills so I had to take her down her and now! After silently positioning myself I took a deep, steady breath to calm myself and focused on my target. Now! As I leapt straight at her back using my chakraa to enhance my speed she smoothly and startlingly gracefully slipped to the side and lowered her heel down onto my back sending me face first into the ground. With a groan I rolled over onto my back to see her with both of her hoody covered hands covering her mouth as she giggled, those unique eyes sparkling playfully.

"How'd you know where I was?" I whined rubbing my bruised forehead

"Even without my byakugan I still would have heard you. You're not as stealthy as you think you are Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled softly her hand still covering her mouth

"I guess that's why baa-chan wants me to train with you huh? Can't get anything past you Hyugas" I sighed as she helped me up

"That's precisely why, now...again"

Without even waiting for a response she was gone in a swirl of leaves possibly somewhere off into the thicket of trees again. Giving her a thirty second head start, as that was as long as I could keep still, I took off like a bullet after her trail trying my hardest not to stir any of the foliage around me as I leapt from branch to branch, using my sensitive nose to find her unique scent of lavender and honeysuckle. After following my nose for about two minutes I caught onto her scent and started in that direction but decided to take more...tricky approach. Forming the hand signs from my bunshin jutsu I instructed my two clones which sides to come in from as I'd come in from the tops of the trees myself. Once the plan was all set we nodded and took off in our assigned directions, the two of them on the opposite sides of Hinata's current position, hopping from branch to branch to create noises all around to distract her to where I could really be hiding. The puzzled look on her face was not only priceless but actually pretty cute as she tried to assess where the real one was without her Byakugan, since we decided for this round of stealth training we'd forgo it. As she spun to face the one to her 30 degree and palmed him right out of her face I nose dived to the ground, landing smoothly behind her and catching her around the waist, lifting her into the air with a triumphant whoop leaving my mouth. I'd finally caught her!

"Gotcha!" I bellowed triumphantly

She squealed in surprise but didn't knock me to the ground in surprise like Sakura would have thankfully.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! You scared me" She stuttered as I stopped my happy spinning

After I released her and set her down on her feet, spinning her to face me I realized that she was flushed in the cheeks as she avoided my eyes. Did I embarrass her or something because I caught her? I really hoped not. She was an amazing training and sparring partner and I really didn't want her to avoid me.

"Wasn't expecting that were ya?" I grinned happily hoping to putt her at ease

Turning a even darker shade of red she twiddled her thumbs and seemed to find her toes really interesting. Although they were tiny and pretty cute I had no idea why she was suddenly actimg this way.

"Ready for another round?" I asked hopefully

"I-I-I was hoping we could take a break now. We've been at it since 6 am Naruto-kun" she whispered bashfully

"Well what time is it now?" I asked in confusion scratching the back of my head

"It's 3 in the afternoon" She smiled softly peeking up at me through her lashes

I had no idea we were out here that long at all! Talk about fun!

"Wow really! I really didn't know we'd been out here that long! Time really does fly when you're around Hinata-chan!" I beamed happily

The flush on her cheeks grew even brighter causing my confusion to escalate but than again it really was pretty cute when she blushed.

"Well let's go get some lunch! Ichiraku is is!" I beamed at

Gripping her tiny and soft hand between mine, I interlocked our fingers and pulled her gently away from the training grounds, towards my little slice of heaven!

**Sakura**

"Hey forehead! Take a look at this would ya?" Ino squealed in my ear as she yanked me over to her side of the table

Trying to ignore the irritated twitching of my eyebrow at the idiotic nickname I allowed her to yank one me, turning away from my sushi.

"What is it Ino-pig" I hissed angrily

After flipping me off she pointed towards the Ichiraku stand directly across the way to see Naruto's sunshine blonde hair walking with Hinata is tow. Shishou said that they'd be training together so that Naruto could work on his stealth that he was in desperate need of working on, so I didn't pay a lick of attention.

"So what?" I shrugged popping a roll of sashimi into my mouth

"Look a bit closer would ya cow?" Ino growled

After closer inspection of the duo I'd come to realize that Hinata was bright pink the face and she and Naruto were...holding hands?! Definitely not expected news but extremely welcome news as they both deserved each other.

"That's new. Not something I would have expected but definitely awesome nonetheless" I shrugged seriously wanting to finish my sushi

"Are you serious Saks? That kiss meant nothing to you at all?" Ino pried poking me

After scoffing at the memory of what she was unnecessarily prying about. Naruto had escorted me on a seduction mission a year ago and we were almost found out but we had proposed as a married couple in mid-coitus when the rogue shinobi burst into our room.

"Oh please Ino! It was a year ago and not only was it a random accident it was a mistake that should never have happened. We're like family and that is all" I scoffed

"If you say so. But, if it wasn't for Sai I would probably date him. I mean, do you see how hot he's gotten since we were genin? I would bone him if he asked me to" she stated without any shame

My mouth dropped open in shock at her blatant omission of her attraction to Naruto. I never knew that she actually found Naruto attractive let alone actually was considering letting him into her panties! Where the hell did time go? She rolled her eyes at my slack jawed expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on don't look at me like that! Naruto is undeniably hot and you know it as well as every other hormonal woman in Konoha and the five nations over. I mean come on! He even has his own group of fan girls that could rival Sasuke's. If I were you Naruto would have gotten raped on that mission that's all I'm saying" She sniffed indignantly

Popping a shrimp into her mouth she smirked triumphantly as my face gave away the fact that I definitely couldn't poke any holes in her logic when she put it that way. Shaking my head at her though I realized it was hard for me to see him like everyone else did since we were so close. Don't get me wrong I was still a woman and I knew that Naruto was sexy as hell you had to be blind to be able to deny it. Naruto was attractive there was no denying that as I observed his perfectly tanned skin, sky blue bright eyes, pearly white smile, sun yellow hair and rippling muscles that shine wit sweat in the sun as he had stripped of his orange jacket. Naruto was hot but he just wasn't my type when it came to personality hell I was overly happy and affectionate enough for the both of us and when you added him into the mix it just became a sugar loaded headache waiting to happen. Kiba was more my type than Naruto was with his bad boy attitude and rough neck behavior.

"I know why you wont hop between the sheets with Naruto and it has nothing to do with the fact that you know Hinata likes him either" she smirked evilly

Standing up quickly and throwing my money down onto the table I let her know I was completely closed off to this topic of conversation.

"Bye Pig. I've got training to do" I growled daring her to say something else

"Sasuke's still got your ass whipped from that mission almost a year ago and you know it!" She bellowed to my retreating back

Rolling my eyes I refused to look back at her and give her the satisfaction, not wanting to lose my temper and cause a scene in one of my favorite restaurants. That mission was a memory that I pushed out of my head with as much effort as I did when it came to training and that bitch had the nerve to bring it back up again. Ugh she could be such a bitch sometimes...but she wasn't wrong either.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Flashback

**_The revised chapter two is up my lovelies so happy you guys are actually still reading and such. Read and review you awesome people_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Winter<span>**

**Sakura**

Sasuke, Sai, Ino and I had a mission to retrieve some intel on some suspicious shinobi groups forming around Iwagakura and it was freezing cold all in this damn part of the country and we'd been stuck here for three weeks collecting intel and I was ready to go home to sunny and warm Konoha. As we all leapt from branch to branch in formation with our captain Sasuke at the spear point I could feel Ino's sharp blue eyes on me from her spot a few dozen feet to my right as we were the mid points of our diamond formation. She was so obvious in her perusal of me to see how I reacted to Sasuke as this was our first mission together since he'd been back in the village, even though he'd been in the village for over 2 years and we barely spoke. But I was not the same 12 year old girl that swooned at the very thought of being near Sasuke anymore as I was an adult now and I'd grown out of that stupid fan-girling stage of my life. Besides that kind of torture I was not going to open myself up to.

Since we'd been running for over 12 hours and my chakra reserves were running particularly low as I'd also been circulating it so to keep me warm as we did our rounds today. Almost as if Sasuke could read my mind he dropped down to the ground and motioned for us to join him.

"We're settling for the night. I don't need any of you slowing me down or needing saving tomorrow" He nodded setting his sleeping back down on the cold grass

"Good because I'm beat" Ino sighed throwing her own down too

Opting not to say anything to that response I just leapt down on the flurry covered ground and started to set up my own sleeping bag beside Ino's, acutely aware that Sai had set his on the other side of Sasuke's and they worked in tandem using an earth jutsu to dig a tiny crater in the earth for a fire as they set stones around it. We never packed tents since they took up too much space and could give our positions away and they weren't very practical since we never settled in one spot for more than a few days. Ino and Sasuke set out to get firewood and collect some water from the river nearby as Sai and I set to work on building a fire that would keep us warm but stay inconspicuous enough not to draw attention.

"Ugly?" Sai asked softly

"Yeah?" I answered focused on my task of aligning the sticks

"Do you still care for Traitor-kun?"

Dropping the firewood in my hands my head whipped to him out of shock out of pure shock and confusion. Sai was always trying to understand the dynamics and relationships of others so I couldn't necessarily be angry or upset about him asking but it definitely threw me for a serious loop.

"Ummm...I guess so. I mean he apologized and explained everything about why he was the way he was for so long but that doesn't mean it removes the scars that have been sown onto my heart" I answered honestly knowing I could trust Sai with this information.

"Do you still love him?" He asked genuine curiosity on his features

"I honestly don't know Sai"

"Oh...ok" He said dejectedly

This would be the most opportune moment to do some digging for Ino since apparently Sai was in such a sharing and honest mood.

"So...what do you think of Ino?"

"I think she's extremely beautiful and she's a proficient enough sparring partner" he mumbled his black brows furrowing in thought

"Aw really? You think the Pig is beautiful?" I squealed happily

"Pig?"

"Forget it. How do you _feel_ about her?" I pressed

"I-I don't know" he mumbled looking downcast

It's so easy to forget that my adopted brother of Team 7 was a ROOT member and they took all of his humanity from him and deeply ingrained it in him. He was learning and opening up to all of us so much over the years that it was almost impossible to believe he was that same person we met when hunting for Sasuke at Orochimaru's base all those years ago.

"Can you explain it at all? Like hmm how does your body react to her presence?" I smiled with a comforting hand on his shoulder

"My skin starts to tingle, my stomach feels really warm and my heart beats so erratically in my chest and it's as if there's just not enough air. My head gets fuzzy and I start to feel dizzy" He grimaced as he ticked off the things out loud

I couldn't stop the wide grin from stretching across my face as I looked at him in a new light. I could not believe that Sai was actually _in love_ and with the Pig no less! After successfully setting up the pit for the fire we sat huddled together atop both mine and Ino's sleeping bags with a large blanket draped over us as we continued to talk.

"What does that all mean?" He questioned his eyes wide and childlike in his confusion

"Sounds to me like you're in love Sai" I smiled softly tapping his cheek

"In love?" His eyes growing wide

"The more you hang around her the more you'll begin to understand your feelings. Trust me"

"What's love like?" He asked snuggling closer

"Well it's hard to describe in words really but it's like nothing in this world. It's like you're floating on air, the world around you stops when you're with that person and your heart doesn't beat as it should. It'll skip at just hearing that persons name and you'd do anything, endure any pain, trials and tribulations just to see that person smile and be happy" I sighed trying my best to explain

"Like how you feel about Sasuke?" He asked seriously

My body automatically stiffened at his name and at what he was insinuating. The question was purely innocent coming from Sai but it chilled the blood in my veins regardless.

"Hey Forehead we got the wood so release Sai so I can steal some of that body heat! I'm freezing and Sasuke's so damn cold he's no help!" Ino groaned her arms heavily laden with firewood

With a soft giggle as I knew just how cold Sasuke could be in demeanor to anyone outside of Team 7 I bet every time she tried to sidle up to him he;d either shrug her off or just scare her shitlesss with his usual glare. Disentangling myself from Sai I took the load from her arms, silently thanking her for the interruption to Sai's awkward question I piled them onto our already started pile before looking to Sasuke expectantly. He was the fire jutsu user after all and I wasn't prone to carrying matches on missions. He titled his head at me in silent question as I gestured to the pile of wood before rubbing my arms for warmth. With a smirk crossing his handsome features, he did some quick hand signs, his cheeks puffing slightly before a nice sized fireball left his mouth to slap against the pile of wood igniting the fire and basking us all in it's warmth. Smiling at him softly in gratitude I set to making our dinner since Ino wasn't the most domestic kind of female.

As we ate out dinner of rice and rice Ino kept cutting her eyes at me, her leg jumping repeatedly as her usual sign of anxiousness and wanting to tell me something. So, after we finished our dinner the boys set out to setting up some sensory and genjutsu traps so that we all could rest easy tonight and accumulate our chakra. Ino and I sat huddled together closely interlocked and sucking up as much heat from each other as possible.

"Okay Ino I can tell that you're just dying to tell me something so spill" I chuckled

"Ok so get this! Sasuke has been single the entire time he's been back in Konoha! No dates, no one night stands or anything!" She squealed before continuing "He wouldn't tell me why all he said was something alone the lines of 'I'm waiting on someone special'. Like he already had someone in mind!"

Shaking my head at her overly assuming personality I just smiled fondly at her.

"I mean you Saks! He's just got to be talking about you!"

Completely ignoring her attempts to try and get a reaction out of me as far as Sasuke is concerned I beamed at her widely too.

"I've done some digging with Sai for you" I smirked teasingly

Ino's body started to actually quiver in anticipation as she shook me like a mad woman.

"Tell meeeee!" She squealed

"Ok but you can't tell him that you know what we talked about Ino! I don't want to betray his trust in me"

"Promise"

Doing our signature handshake and than marking each others wrists with our chakra in shape of a heart we nodded.

"Ok well he's not sure what's going on with himself as far as you're concerned and with some serious prying we came to the conclusion that he's in love with you Piggy" I beamed widely

She screamed in excitement causing me to slap my hand over her mouth lest she give away our position. Throwing my hand off she hugged me to death, bruising my sides.

"Oh my gosh Sakura you rock! Thanks so much!"

I was pretty happy for her since she'd been chasing after the emotionally stunted Sai since we were 16 and he was finally starting to come around.

"He said you were beautiful too" I tacked on

Beaming even wider she squeezed my fingers since our hands were entwined now. Putting the fire out so that the smoke didn't give away our position we were both now freezing and Sai and Sasuke breached the trees both even paler than usual since they were out in the cold the entire time.

After Sasuke ordered we all get some sleep we all settled into our sleeping bags and tried to get as comfortable as possible in the freezing cold weather. Even with the large blanket thrown over the four of our tightly pushed together sleeping bags my teeth were still shattering in cold.

"Okay screw this! This isn't gonna work for me! I need to snuggle with someone" Ino growled sitting up angrily

"Take off all of your clothes and join me Ino-san" Sai stated totally serious

Looking him over I realized that he was completely nude under his sleeping bag and waiting for her with a serious expression on his face.

"Wha!" I stuttered

"You won't hear my saying no" She smirked stripping and joining him

"It's survival 101 Sakura it's either this or freeze to death" Sai sighed impatiently

Biting my bottom lip in indecision I couldn't help but to see the reason in their logic this was one of the first things we learned in the academy. I didn't want to freeze either but...my only other option was just out of the question.

"Captain aren't you going to keep Sakura warm?" Ino teased Sasuke as she curled her naked body even tighter around Sai's

"Ino!" I panicked horror-stricken

"Just waiting for her" Sasuke's deep baritone stated quietly

Whipping my head in his direction, sure enough his clothes were piled neatly beside his pallet and the torso of his God-like sculpted body was exposed for my hungry eyes. Looking over my shoulder in pure shock I could see Ino looking at me with her _'don't make me strip you myself'_ face on. Keeping my back to the two already snuggling ninja on my team I slowly removed my shirt the cold whipping at my skin mercilessly. Peeking at Sasuke out the corner of my eye I could see that his dark eyes hadn't left my form as he patiently waited for me to strip and join him. Well this was unnerving. Slipping out of my shorts I kept my underwear on still unsure about this.

"For the love of Kami!" Ino growled

Before I knew what was going on she had reached over and unhooked my bra, snatching it off of my body. With a startled yelp I inhaled sharply as the cold hit my breasts causing my nipples to grow hard immediately. Quickly stripping my panties off I rolled over Ino and Sai to join Sasuke in his pallet and was more than delighted at the warmth that greeted me. He wasted no time in pulling me close to him, his muscled arms wrapped around my waist tightly as my body molded around his. I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel the length of him against my thigh. His arms tightened their hold around my waist and my body reacted to his touch and smooth skin in the worst way. Traitorous body behave! My nipples tightened painfully as they pressed against his chest and it had nothing to do with the wind whipping all around us, my most private area becoming warm enough to heat my entire body as the tighter he held me, the more his length rubbed against my thigh. He was almost holding me as if he didn't have to do this for our survival, as if he truly didn't want to let me go.

"Night guys" Ino giggled

Channeling some chakra to my eyes I could see almost as well in the dark as I could had it been broad daylight and I was pleased to see that they had opted to turn their backs on us. Hesitantly I brought my arms up and when he didn't recoil I wrapped them around him too. Tucking his face into the top of my hair I felt his warm breath washing through the soft locks causing me to shiver in everything but cold.

"Cold?" He asked softly

"N-n-no it's just-"

Tilting my chin up with his index finger he locked eyes with me and my mouth went utterly dry as my body quivered against his in desire I'd been fighting for years welled up inside of me.

"I can hold you tighter"

Why the fuck was he so disarmingly sexy in everything he did? I couldn't even pretend that I wasn't blushing as he held my gaze seriously.

"That's fine Sasuke...I'm pretty warm" I mumbled nervously

His eyes just became even more intense as they probed my face for something I wasn't positive what he was looking for. His eyes roamed my entire face hungrily just as mine took in every single feature of his perfectly sculpted features. His eyes darted to my lips and back up to my eyes about three times confusing me. Did I have something on my lip? Just as I was about to ask he leaned down swiftly and captured my lips in a kiss causing my eyes to widen before sliding shut smoothly as his lips coaxed mine to move with his own in a display of dominance. Realizing that I wasn't going to fight him as he kissed me with such fervor his right hand traveled up my spine and neck to entangle in my hair as his tongue probed at my bottom lip. Parting my lips submissively to him he slid his tongue into my mouth and rolling it against mine, probing every crevice of my mouth as I groaned softly into his mouth, my own hands gripping his naked back roughly.

Parting our lips with a barely audible 'pop' his lips trailed across my cheek and down to my neck where they parted and his teeth gently clamped down on the smooth column of my throat causing me to squirm in pleasure as my nails dug deeper into the flesh of his back. As he suckled and nipped my neck roughly, my body jerking in pleasure, he growled lowly with his right hand suddenly reaching up and gripping my left breast. Biting my bottom lip to stifle the loud moan clawing its way out of my throat I arched against him in pure ecstasy as he released my neck and kissed between the valley of my breasts before taking my left nipple into his warm mouth. Using his free left hand he played with my right breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple expertly. God was I missing out! I did my best to stifle my moans since Ino and Sai were lying so closely beside us but it was becoming increasingly harder and harder to do. Releasing my right breast he trailed down my tight stomach to between my thighs before he cupped my dripping sex. A startled gasp left my mouth as his big, warm and calloused hand rubbed my sex in just the right way before his middle finger slid out to rub my dripping slit. As I twitched and squirmed beneath him his lips captured my right ear, suckling the flesh and his thumb began to circle my throbbing clit.

"Oh!" I gasped in awe

"Does this feel good Sakura?" He growled sexily into my ear

"Yes" I purred pure putty in his skilled hands

Detaching his lips from my ear he slammed his lips against mine and kissed me with a passion I had no idea existed within my cold, aloof teammate.

"Yes what?" He growled out

I'm not sure I knew how I knew exactly what he wanted to hear but some part of me just knew.

"Yes...S-Sasuke-kun" I moaned into his mouth

"Hn"

Releasing my lips he kissed lower and lower down my twitching and sweat covered body until he came face to face with my soaking wet core and I covered myself in embarrassment. I'd never been intimate with anyone before and never allowed any man to see me so exposed so I was beyond mortified that he was so openly gawking at me but he slowly pushed my hands away so he could get his fill.

"Pink all over" He growled seductively

Before I could give a smart retort he had wrapped his lips around my clit and gave it a tentative lick causing me to bury my face into the pillow of his pallet to stifle my shrieks. Sticking one finger slowly into my virgin opening he slowly and gently fingered me in rapid succession with his suckling had my body shaking and bowing off the pallet so hard I was almost positive that Ino and Sai had probably woken by now. Black specks started to speckle my vision as a heat so unbearable ran through my veins that my hands gripped Sasuke's hair roughly and before I knew it my thighs were shaking and my back bowed off the pallet as white exploded in my vision as a thundering orgasm shook my body. Once my limbs felt completely and utterly spent from the force of my orgasm he finally released me and kissed my lips softly allowing me to kiss myself.

"Sasuke-kun?" I questioned softly feeling embarrassed that he didn't enter me instead opting to look into my eyes

"You're not ready Sakura" He explained softly before lowering himself beside me

He was right about that but if it was him I was ok with giving the one thing I'd saved for him up to him no matter where we were. Pulling me close into his chest I sighed in exhaustion somewhat happy that he didn't take this as far as it could have gone. After burying my face into his sweaty and heady smelling neck I fell right into a deep sleep.

"Ashiteru" Sasuke whispered softly giving into his own bodies need for sleep


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Spring Love

Mommas back it's finals week but I'm almost done so I'll be updating a lot more and much mire frequent so enjoy guys sorry u waited so long

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

With a loud groan of annoyance I ran a frustrated hand through my long locks just at the mere thought of that intimate night I had with Sasuke out of the blue. I had tried hard to try and forget that night on our mission but I just couldn't seem to do it for the damned life of me. After we had returned to Konoha from that mission I had avoided Sasuke like the plague! Every single time I saw him and he tried to speak to me I would stutter some excuse and run away like a coward. I even had to start avoiding Naruto a lot since they were practically joined at the hip all the time. I didn't want to be sucked back into time and become that same marshmallow of a girl that worshiped the ground that Uchiha Sasuke walked on and if I gave him the chance to explain himself it would almost definitely happen. I'd never had sex before in my young 19 years of life and didn't plan on just giving it up to him or any other guy because they knew how to sweet talk me.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I heard a deep voice call out to me

Not recognizing it as Naruto's voice I turned happy to see that it was an unbelievably shirtless, sweaty and sexy Kiba waving at me with a big grin on his face astride Akamaru, his canines gleaming brightly in the afternoon sun. Returning his bright smile I waved back enthusiastically, happy to see him after so long.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun!" I giggled

As the duo ran up to me I pet Akamaru's big fluffy head making sure to scratch behind his ears just the way I knew he liked earning a happy whine from him. Kiba softly laced his fingers around my wrist causing me to turn my head up at him and before I knew it he had leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the lips causing my cheeks to flush bright pink. Kiba and I weren't anything official we just went out on some dates a few times and he'd been the first guy I'd ever kissed and done some heavy petting with but we both knew there were no titles between us yet. Probably because neither of us wanted to ruin this thing we had between us right now. It was carefree and easy much like his personality was and I had no problem with that, the random PDA just caught me off guard sometimes.

"How ya been Sakura? We miss you coming out to train with us" He grinned sexily

"Gomen Kiba-kun" I cooed softly playing with the ends of my hair "I've been swamped at the hospital and keep getting sent out missions so there's been no...play time for me"

"Well...do you have some time to play right now?" His voice had deepened considerably

Biting my lip I continued to twirl my hair around my fingers playfully loving how gruff and domineering he was being right now. Something about his rough neck behavior always turned me on. Maybe I was just the submissive type?

"Welllll...maaaybe"

Laughing heartily he shook his head and gripped my bicep firmly, yanking up onto Akamaru's back so that I sat sideways in front of him.

"Am I too heavy Akamaru? I can walk" I asked the large pup sleepily

With three ranging loud barks coming from him I looked to Kiba to translate and he was smirking deviously.

"He says it's fine. You're so little he can barely tell the difference" He chuckled

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment"

"Let's go buddy"

Akamaru shot off in the direction of the training grounds but detoured off in the direction of the hot springs but making his own twists and turns along the way deeply confusing me.

"Where are we going Kiba-kun?" I smiled excitedly

"I've been wanting to show you this little spot I found going exploring with Akamaru sometime last week. So hush sweet cheeks and just enjoy the ride"

With a shiver of pleasure I leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around me to bury his face into my hair, which I'm more than positive he was doing to take in the scent of my hair with his sharp nose. Something about my shampoo drove him crazy so I just smiled and snuggled in closer to him as I took in the dramatically changing scenery around us. The deeper we went in the more dense and lush the trees became, the colors becoming brighter and the flowers seeming to copy the rainbow with so many different species littering the forest floor. So many shades of so many beautiful colors had me gasping and gawking in wonder it was like being in a dream.

"This is just beautiful!" I whispered

"We haven't even reached the best part yet" His cool breath tickled my ear

Suddenly we breached the edge of the trees to come to this large hot spring with a small waterfall flowing into it, the overflowing water spilling out the sides to give the greenery nourishment. The spring was surrounded by tall cherry blossom trees with interlocking branches connecting the petal all around the pool, the petals floating against the water. The flowers surrounding the spring ranged from white orchids to purple and white lilies and even roses of ranging colors. Sai would love to see this and paint to his hearts content out here.

"Kiba-kun this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life. How did you even find it?" I gasped as I held his shirt tightly and looked up into his rugged sexy face

Pointing to his nose he smiled down at me secretly.

"Should have known" I chuckled

Hopping down off of Akamaru I walked over to the spring and dipped a toe in to make sure that the water was soak worthy. Indeed it was. With a happy giggle I slowly stripped my clothes off, depositing them on a bed of lilies, looking over my shoulder sexily at Kiba to see him red in the face as his eyes roamed my naked back.

"Gonna join me?" I whispered softly

He visibly swallowed and bit his lip, watching as I slowly turned my head away and stepped down into the warm water letting out an albeit loud moan of content. Dipping my head under I came back up, throwing my hair back to open my eyes and see Kiba sitting at the edge in his boxers just watching me transfixed. Swimming over to the edge between his knees I held his eyes and pulled his boxers off, throwing them beside his pile by the spring before swimming away to the center and beckoning him forward. He slowly slid in and made his way over to me seeming unsure what to do with himself. I'd been on plenty seduction missions and although my virginity was still surprisingly intact I had gotten over being subconscious and insecure about my body and men seeing it. I had self respect and modesty yeah but Kiba had touched me all over before so there was no need to be a blushing maiden around him.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun I'm not embarrassed so you shouldn't be either"

With a resolute nod his big hands placed themselves on my tiny waist as he drew me in close to him so I could feel his hard muscles against my own tiny body. Why was I so damned small compared to all the giants I knew? He lowered his head to kiss my neck and after hearing my groan of pleasure he sank his sharp canines into the smooth column breaking skin and earning a loud gasp of pleasure from me as I arched into him. His large hands slid over my round hips, to the backs of my thighs before he gripped my plump bottom growling in his throat seemingly pleased with my soft body. He continued to suckle and nip all over my neck and collar bone causing me to squirm against him whether I liked it or not my body was in ecstasy as he expertly used his teeth and tongue to explore my neck, leaving a mark where he bit me I'm sure.

"Kami Kiba" I hissed

Raising his head he kissed me roughly with the soft and juicy lips I'd come to recognize in our many make out sessions over the past year or so. Suckling on his bottom lip I ran my nails down his broad and scarred back leaving a mark or two of my own on him as I twirled my tongue against his loving how his hands now roamed my body without hesitation. Hoisting my legs around his waist he slammed my back against the wall of the spring, pulling back just a bit as he slid two slick digits inside of me earning a gasp of surprise. Just because I was a virgin didn't mean that he was and he proved that as his fingers found and stroked my g-spot in mere seconds causing me to tremble and moan against him, my own hand reaching down to grip him firmly in my fist. A hiss of pleasure left his lips as he stroked faster and harder in succession with my own quick yet expert pumps, twisting my hand like a pro to bring him to an orgasm as well. With a loud grunt he slammed his lips against mine and my legs began to spasm out of control, both of us moaning loud into the others mouth as we reached our climaxes. Lowering my loose limbs a little Kiba positioned his still hard cock at my entrance causing my eyes to widen as he slowly slipped the tip inside me hissing between his teeth. Jesus that hurts! The more he pushed the more I whimpered biting my bottom lip to try and fight my tears as he tried to slide into my virgin entrance.

"Kiba onegai" I whimpered my nails biting into his flesh

He raised his head to meet my gaze a look of fear in his eyes as he slowly tried to pull the few inches of himself he could get into me back out trying not to injure me further.

"Gomen Sakura-chan I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just got caught up in the moment I guess" He whispered apologetically kissing me softly

"It's ok Kiba. I'm just still a virgin and I'm not ready yet" I mumbled now actually feeling embarrassed

His brown eyes widened dramatically as he sputtered for a response. He'd been on a few of my seduction missions so I guess I couldn't be too upset that he was surprised by this information.

"You're _still_ a virgin?"

"Yeah I just want it to be special is all"

Smiling softly he kissed me again.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to be the guy to make it special" He chuckled poking my nose

Before I could respond a messenger hawk swooped down before me with a letter tied to its leg. Taking the scroll I sighed loudly realizing it was a summons from Tsunade. Apparently even though I just got back yesterday I was being sent out on a mission.

"I have to get back to the village to see shishou so I can see what this mission is" I grumbled not really wanting to part so soon

"K" He chuckled "Lets get dressed and we'll drop you off"

I loved when he smiled so widely like that something about seeing those canines as his eyes lit up just did something to me. Standing up we both dressed, albeit a bit slowly as he kept pulling me close and kissing me roughly as he felt me up as much as possible before I was fully clothed. Akamaru was lying on a sea of colorful orchids fast asleep with something in his mouth as he snored softly and it was beyond cute I didn't want to wake him up. Kiba shook him lightly, scratching behind his ear causing him to stir before blinking his eyes open sleepily.

"Akamaru can you get us to Hokage tower? I'd be really grateful" I asked sweetly

With a lazy stretch he stood up, shook his fur out and scooped me onto his back, Kiba leaping on behind me as he took off quickly barking happily along the way.

"Looks like I'm not the only one under your spell" Kiba smirked against my ear

Reaching around I plucked him in the forehead playfully holding on tight as Akamaru sped through the forest and to the Hokage tower.


	4. Chapter 4: The Audacity

Short chappie but early Christmas gift :) Enjoy guys

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Once we reached the Hokage tower Kiba gently helped me off of Akamaru, placing me onto the ground with his hands on my waist. Needing to show Akamaru my gratitude for the speedy ride I reached into my pouch and pulled out the leftover sushi rolls I had from my breakfast bento and held them out for him to snatch up. After inhaling them quickly I scratched behind his big floppy ears earning myself a lick to the cheek. After wiping the dog dog drool from my cheek I reached up and hugged Kiba tightly kissing his cheek, earning that wolfy grin that I loved so much.

"Thanks for today Kiba-kun I really needed that stress reliever" I beamed happily

"Anytime sweet cheeks" He chuckled running a hand through my hair

Giving him a quick peck on the lips I smiled at him shyly before turning on my heel and darting up the stairs to my impatient mentors office. I liked my carefree and easy relationship with Kiba because it wasn't a relationship it was fun and had no strings at all, no expectations. I really do like Kiba as a friend with benefits the main reason I can't become official with him is because I just don't love him. I care for him a lot but it definitely isn't love. Well, at least not yet but I think it'll happen eventually.

_'You don't even believe that' _inner sneered

Once I reached the office I darted right inside and bowed deeply knowing that she hated to be kept waiting no matter how much leeway I had with her. Taking note of the fact that Sasuke was standing before her as well in his standard Anbu gear his mask sitting on the top of his head as they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Gomen Shishou I'm here" I bowed

"Good Sakura now that youre here we can brief you on your next duo Anbu mission"

"Hai continue" I stated apprehensively

I could feel Sasuke's dark and powerful chakra rolling around and practically suffocating me as he eyed me with what could only be pinpointed as hate in his dark eyes. Doing my best to contain my composure I ripped my eyes away from his to look at Tsunade.

"Team Hebi has been spotted in Kumogakure and I'd like for you to bring them back to Konoha. The brat would like to do it on his own but there've been too many reports of rouge ninja trying to make a name for themselves since the end of the war and this idiot is not only going to need someone to watch his back and heal him just in case he does run into trouble. I would send the baka but he's off duty until he can pass a stealth test" She explained shaking her head and ignoring the scoff from Sasuke "Regardless, Sasuke knows them best and would be best suited to track down his old teammates. He knows their chakra and has traveled with them for so long he knows their patterns and movements. I'd feel pretty secure if you accompanied him"

Nodding my head I took in all the information thoughtfully as I went over many scenarios and situations in my head, calculating while trying to avoid Sasuke's death glare.

"When are we moving out?" I asked tilting my head

Smiling at my aloof attitude she handed me a thick file and the mission scroll. Pocketing the scroll I scanned the file of his so-called teammates, recognizing each of them from the war. There was the handsome shark mouthed Suigetsu, the giant child-like ginger Jugo and the screeching and bitchy red head Karin. I'd love to be able to give her a good kick in the ass but this mission was a friendly retrieval so I'd have to keep my temper in check as long as she didn't push my buttons. Holding back a sneer I handed her back the file having taken in all of the vital information I needed and commiting it to memory.

"Your mission starts tonight and be quick about it. I can't have two of my best shinobi gone for too long" She said sternly

"Understood I'll prepare immediately" I bowed to her in respect turning to Sasuke "Sasuke I'll meet you at the bridge in about an hour"

"Hn" He growled dissapearing in a swirl of leaves

With a raised brow of curiosity at his vehemence I did the necesaary signs and shunshined to my house to get ready myself. The hell was his problem? Shlipping my white Anbu vest over my chest, the black hood to cover my brightly colored hair and placed my mask on the side of my face not needing to really hide my identity until we left the gates. After double checking my medics and weapons pouches to make sure they were fully stocked and throwing some prepacked bentos in my pack I took off towards the bridge. After all the packing it was practically time to meet Sasuke so I hurried a bit and halted in my steps once I caught sight of him. He was there, standing atop one of the red posts with his hands in his pocket and his face turned out towards the setting sun, the light illuminating one side of his face so that he looked like a dark angel. He looked calm, serene...sexy. Shaking my head and releasing my bottom lip from my teeth I slowly walked towards him. He must have felt my chakra or heard my quiet footsteps because his head whipped in my direction so fast that I froze in shock. Lightly hopping down from his perch his serene face twisted into a sneer as he glared at me. The _hell_?

"At least I know why you've avoided me so much after that night. Too busy whoring around with dog-boy?" He sneered

Flinching in shock my brain seemed to shut down. Did he just say whoring around?

"Don't look so surprised. You reeked of him when you walked in and the marks are all over your neck" He hissed

"What the hell did you just say?" I growled angrily

"You heard me. You were with that mutt that's why you've been avoiding me" He snapped folding his arms across his broad chest

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are! Listen here you egotistical, self-centered, son of bitch! I'm 19 years old. I am not a child I can date whoever the fuck I choose!I waited and waited for you come back to reality when you refused to return home, treating me and Naruto like trash! Throwing us the fuck away as if we meant absolutely _nothing_! The people who fought and damn near died for you over and over again! That little girl is _dead_! She gave up on you when she was 16 and you tried to Chidori her in the _fucking back_! What happened on that God forsaken mission was a fucking mistake! A lapse in judgment! A moment of damned weakness! I had opened my heart back up and forgiven you like you had never left but I will not let you play with my emotions anymore Uchiha Sasuke! I want to be with someone who loves me back!" I screamed in his face my fists balled at my sides shaking

The look of utter shock that crossed his features brought me not a lick of satisfaction and as I held his eyes the hurt that read in his obsidian eyes. I didn't give a damn he never cared when he hurt my feelings over and over again for all of our adolescent years. The fucking nerve of him! Scoffing I turned on my heel and took off into the trees slipping my mask over my face in anger.

_Did you seriously confess to that hunk of a man how you really feel?_ My inner chuckled

This bitch decides to surface now? Growling inwardly for her to shut up I could feel Sasuke's chakra behind me but he kept his distance thankfully. My damn chakra was flaring angrily as my fingers twitched just barely resisting the urge to turn around and deck him one good time.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**Short chapter. Writing like a maniac to keep my mind off of the funeral I have to attend so enjoy people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

We had traveled through the dense forests at top speed until about 4 in the morning without another word to each other and although Sasuke was my taichou for this mission, meaning I'd have to adhere to his commands, I wasn't in any rush to open up the line of communication between us. I was stubborn that much I could admit about myself but I'll be damned if I just let him get away with insulting me and being so disrespectful as if I were some damn genin fangirl. Bastard. Heaving a deep sigh I stopped on a branch overlooking a tiny town in front of us.

"Hn. We'll rest there tonight. We leave the moment we wake" Sasuke murmured quietly

"Hm" I grunted quietly still reluctant to speak

Hopping down smoothly on the balls of my feet I headed towards the cozy looking inn he had gestured to. Once inside I was pleased that although small it was immaculately designed inside with gleaming hardwood floors, high ceilings and a modern design around all around so that the guests would have more privacy than they would had this hotel been more traditional. Sauntering over to the front desk the frail little woman smiled at me pleasantly and remembering my manners I removed my mask and bowed in respect before returning her kind smile. She was smaller than I was probably only an even 5 feet with graying cobalt blue hair and eyes to match. She looked like a older version of a girl I knew shaking my head I smiled brightly down at her pleased to see someone tinier than I was as I removed my hood and shook out my long pink hair.

"Konichiwa sweetie. It's a bit late for you to be traveling isn't it? Aren't you afraid of these young thugs that have been running around?" She asked genuinely worried

After older women saw just how tiny I was and the bright pink hair that came with my stature they immediately went to worried when they realized I was a nin, usually traveling alone. How little they knew about how dangerous a tiny girl with pink hair could be.

"As if! If anything they should be terrified of me" I snorted rather unladylike

Laughing heartily she pat my arm affectionately as she wiped her eyes.

"Would you like a room dear?" She giggled

"Yes obaa-san. One room with two beds onegai" I smiled politely

"I'll call my daughter and see what we have left for you. One moment dear" She nodded

Doing a few hand signs the ring on her finger lit up the same blue as her eyes and moments later a girl poofed a few feet to my left causing my guard to go up a bit instinctively. I could only see her back but something about her was so graceful as her cobalt blue hair tied in a high ponytail barely missed kissing the floor.

"Kaa-san we've got one room left. The suite with the king-size in it" She answered placing her hand on her cocked out hip

Groaning quietly I tried to remain polite as the obaa-san stared at from behind the counter apologetically. I mean I'd shared a bed with Naruto and Kakashi plenty but the very thought of being that close to Sasuke ever again was unnerving and I did not really scream at the chance of being forced to share a bed with him again.

"I'll take it obaa-san" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose with my eyes squeezed tightly shut

"Sakura-chan?" A soft voice squealed

Opening my eyes I smiled in delight as I realized that the curvy girl in front of me was none other than Iyumi. I'd met her on an escort mission on the way to the Land of Iron about 3 years ago and we'd become close friends on that mission taking a sadistic pleasure in watching the men of Team Kakashi practically drool over her the entire trip. She was truly a beauty and even my slight twinge of jealousy at her beauty couldn't squash the pure pride I felt that she felt the same way about me. She was 5'4 with tanned skinned to match Naruto's, cobalt blue hair that she kept in a high ponytail so that it didn't drag the ground behind her, a long bang covering her left eye and the bright beautiful almond shape eyes to compliment her feminine, yet angular shaped face. She had a coca-cola bottle shaped body that was just slim enough to be a kunoichi's, big breasts to rival Tsunade's and a birthmark of a heart beneath her right eye.

"Oh my gosh! Iyumi-chan! I haven't seen you in ages" I gushed happily

"I know I've missed you!"

Throwing herself in true Iyumi fashion over me she squeezed me tightly giggling happily as I hugged her back. When we parted she held my hands happily and beamed at me with her breathtaking smile.

"I take it you're on a mission?" Placing a hand on her hip in her signature pose

"Yup I am"

"I can also see you're not alone" She smirked looking over my shoulder

Sasuke was talking to her mother, exchanging the money for the key to the room and her mother seemed just as smitten with his presence as Iyumi did. Her head was tilted sideways as she licked her lips at his patiently waiting figure.

"He's hot. That your man? Or can I have a go at him?" She smirked playfully

Blunt as ever she had a mouth to rival Ino's I swear.

"No we're not together do as you please" I shrugged nonchalantly

"Ooooh yummy"

"Iyumi-chan could you show our guests to their room instead of gushing over them?" Her mother chuckled rolling her eyes

Both Iyumi and I burst into laughter at her playful attitude ignoring Sasuke's pouting.

"My bad. Follow me you two" She smiled walking down a hall to the right

Bowing respectfully to her mother I followed Iyumi down the hall listening attentively to her fill me in on everything that I'd missed in the last year and a half since we've seen each other. Apparently she lived a real exciting and danger filled kunoichi life until her mothers husband died and she decided to quit in order to help her with the overwhelming amount of work the inn called for. Once we reached the room and stepped inside I almost moaned at the sight. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a king-sized four poster bed, with the fluffiest red comforter I'd ever seen covered in black and white pillows, the floor covered in a black carpet that smelled like an ocean breeze. To the right was a balcony overlooking the mountains to the east, the moon shining brightly through the red curtains. There were mahogany dresser and nightstands placed strategically throughout. I might have to design my bedroom like this.

"This is beautiful" I gushed

"Hn" Sasuke grunted brushing past me

Dropping his vest, mask and black turtleneck down on the foot of the bed he breezed into the bathroom shirtless in only his nin pants and shoes. Arrogant jerk.

"_Dear Kami I want him_" Iyumi purred licking her lips as she stared at the bathroom door

"Walk in there and have a go at it" I laughed

The statement was only funny because Iyumi was a hell of a lot like Ino except way bolder, if she wanted something she went after it and got it so I didn't put it past her to go in there and see if he'd take her up on her offer.

"I'll wait till you guys come down for breakfast and seduce him than" She winked

Shaking my head with a smile I sat down on the bed and removed my shoes, rubbing my feet as I plopped my pack onto the floor messily.

"Whoops gotta go! Kaa-san is calling me" She jumped smiling

Raising my head I noticed one of the earrings going down her left earlobe was glowing a cherry red, the tiny spark of chakra prickling my senses and I realized it had some kind of messenger jutsu on it. Clever. With a crushing hug she pecked my forehead that she was apparently so jealous of and sauntered out the room dashing down the hall.

"Catch ya later Saki!" Her voice called faintly from down the hall somewhere

"Bye!" I called back with a chuckled

Padding my way barefoot to the door I slid it closed with a soft 'click' and seriously contemplated if I had time to undress for a shower of my own before Sasuke waltzed back into the room. Biting my lip in indecision I huffed in aggravation.

_'Oh just do it. What's the worse that could happen?'_ inner sighed boredly

_**'Oh now you're back?'**_ I huffed

_'Iyumi unnerves me so I took a break bitch'_

_**'Well I guess you're right. I'm sure I have enough time before he gets out'**_

_'Duh...now get naked_' she drawled playfully

Giggling to myself in childish delight I stripped completely of my Anbu uniform, peeling my underwear off and tossing them into the pile atop my pack I sighed in relief at the free and easy feeling being naked always granted me. Slipping my hitai-ate over my head I tossed it onto my clothes pile and shook my long locks free, closing my eyes and spinning in a circle like some kind of joyfully naked fairy. The cool air felt so amazing on my heated and sweat covered skin I sighed and giggled happily as I spun enjoying the air.

"_Ahem_"

Freezing on the spot I looked over my shoulder, locking eyes with an equally naked Sasuke. Well, at least he had a towel wrapped around his waist covering something. Water was dripping from the ends of his spiky air, cascaded down to his shoulders, over his broad and muscled chest, down the dips of his abs to disappear beneath that infuriating towel. Licking my lips I blinked my eyes to focus and realized that he was eyeing my naked body just as hungrily as I was eyeing his, with not a lick of shame on his face.

_'I'm taking over you have no clue what you need to be doing right now!'_ Inner growled

Before I could open my mouth to protest she took over my physical body and I was forced to sit back and watch her control my actions.


End file.
